


Complicated

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Celsius after the final battle, Gippal and Baralai come to an understanding about the past two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/gifts).



> Written to the following prompt: "Final Fantasy X-2, Gippal/Baralai. Do they really not see each other between the Crimson Squad selection and the game? Do they miss each other? What do they say to each other after the events of the game? Spin it how you like, I just want Gippal and Baralai loving each other and how that's affected by the timeline of the games."
> 
> This could be considered the flip side of "Where They Left Off" (that story was certainly in my mind as it came together), but it's meant to stand alone. It's been a long time since I've written these two together, and it was nice to see them again!

The speeches had been written, the physical wounds healed, the meals eaten, and all that remained was the waiting: two hours flight time to Luca, where the three surviving members of the Crimson Squad would reassure Spira that all was well. 

Nooj excused himself and disappeared, leaving Gippal and Baralai alone in the cabin of the Celsius but for the Hypello barkeep, who stood at his post, polishing a glass and staring in their direction with his round, unblinking eyes; he probably wasn't staring at them, but Gippal couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and so he nudged Baralai under the table with his foot. "Want to get some air?"

"All right." Baralai rose from his seat, only the slightest quaver of his hands on the table betraying that anything was wrong. Gippal noticed, though. He always noticed. Once he had known this man better than anyone in the world. He wondered if that was still true. But he said nothing, only followed Baralai out the door, into the lift, and out to the deck, where he took a deep, cleansing breath of the on rushing air. 

Baralai's steps outside were more tentative. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, there are force fields all around the edge." Gippal indicated the generators embedded in the deck with a sweep of his left hand. "Absent a massive system failure, you aren't going anywhere."

"I wish that were more reassuring," Baralai muttered, but he still came away from the lift door to join Gippal on the center deck. They stood there together, still in silence, Gippal sneaking looks at Baralai out the corner of his good eye. This wasn't awkward, no. Not at all. Baralai wasn't avoiding him, looking away every time Gippal tried to catch his eye, no.

"So," he finally said, dropping his hands to his sides. "It's been awhile."

"Mmm." Baralai raised his chin, letting his hair ruffle in the wind. "I suppose it has."

"Unless you count that argument with Nooj under Bevelle." Gippal pulled his hands behind his back. "Which I don't, since I'm not convinced either of you were fully there." Baralai winced and looked away again; Gippal gave him a minute before he continued. "I'm not gonna pretend I know anything about what that was like. But Nooj and I talked a little while we were trying to find you on the Farplane -- sounds like you two might have a lot to discuss."

Baralai nodded. "Later, when all this is over. He and I owe each other a number of apologies. And-- not just each other." He turned back and faced Gippal straight on, his lips set in a hard straight line. "I'm sorry I let you go for so long."

Gippal shrugged, the expression more casual than he felt -- Baralai's abrupt confession had slammed into his gut, and it was suddenly hard to breathe in the thin air. "I figured you had your reasons for not coming, for not calling me to Bevelle. And it's not like I was going to waltz in there on my own." He raised an eyebrow, struck by a thought. "Or-- maybe I should have. What would you have done, huh? If I'd just shown up someday?"

Baralai shook his head. "It's better that you did not. The political situation was -- is -- complicated. Better that you were never dragged into it."

Gippal snorted. "The Al Bhed, you mean."

"Either. Both." Baralai raised his eyes to the sky again. "No Al Bhed influence in New Yevon means that no one can make you the scapegoat for our failures. _My_ failures."

Gippal's heart twisted again, and he shook his head. "I'm sure you did the best you could."

Baralai raised his hands. "Regardless."

"Well." Gippal took a step closer. "Whether you owe me an apology or not, you're here now."

"Yes, and glad of it." Baralai slipped his hand into Gippal's and gave it a quick squeeze; it was gone before Gippal had time to react. His eyes, when Gippal met them, were dark with two years of longing and regret. "Once all this business in Luca is behind us, I look forward to spending more time with you and determining where things stand."

"Yeah," Gippal said. "Screw that." And, before Baralai could anticipate the move and get away, he grabbed his hand again and pulled him into a kiss, long and hard and slow, Baralai's hand sliding up his arm to curl around his neck. 

They stood together for a few minutes afterward, foreheads touching, breathing in unison, eyes closed. Baralai sighed and tightened his arms around Gippal's waist. "You do realize that this doesn't change anything."

"It changes one thing," Gippal said, brushing his lips over the bridge of Baralai's nose. "This way, I got to kiss you sooner."

Baralai chuckled, and Gippal set him back, a wave of want, of affection, sweeping though him at the sight of Baralai's smile, the light flush to his cheeks -- maybe from the wind or maybe from kisses, it didn't really matter which. "Seriously, though. It doesn't have to be all that complicated. Not if we don't want it to be."

"Perhaps you're right." Baralai leaned in for another kiss, pressing into Gippal with enough intensity to curl his toes. "But making things complicated is what I do."

Gippal rested his hands on Baralai's waist and rubbed their noses together. "Guess I'll just have to teach you how to simplify, then." It would be a challenge, but Gippal was already looking forward to it.


End file.
